Home is Where the Heart Is
by Under0The0Sea
Summary: Toothless' point of view during Hiccup's final exam. Drabble.


_This is my first fic for the How to Train Your Dragon fandom and so I'm feeling a little nervous. I always am when posting a new fic, but when it's to a whole new fandom it's even worse. Therefore I would appreciate any comments or feedback or constructive criticism you could spare the time to give. _

_Sadly I don't own How to Train Your Dragon and no amount of wishing is going to change that._

* * *

><p>Hiccup!<p>

He needs me!

So I have to go to him; it's what he would do for me. Granted, it's going to be difficult without Hiccup acting as my tail but I have to try. No, I have to _succeed_. Hiccup _needs _me.

He didn't have to save me, he could have killed me. He _should _have killed me; that's what humans do - they destroy. But he didn't, he set me free. And then it was my turn; I could have killed him, _should _have killed him. But I am honourable and that wouldn't have been right. So I let him go, a life for a life, and I thought it would end there.

But little Hiccup is persistent, he came back and because I couldn't fly, couldn't escape, he met me again. 'Toothless' he started calling me. I thought my name was 'night fury' - it's what humans shout whenever they see me. But Hiccup changed that; he called me something new and I found I liked it. I had a name, a proper name! And that meant more than Hiccup would ever know.

I flew into the arena, shrieking in fury to announce my arrival. I had come as quickly as I could - not easy as I'm confined to the earth - but I was almost too late and Hiccup was pinned under a Monstrous Nightmare's claw. I didn't - couldn't - waste any time and pounced at the other dragon, ripping him away from Hiccup. I had to be careful not to hurt Hiccup by accident. He, like all humans, was lacking in armour and so was vulnerable and weak. The Monstrous Nightmare fought back but I wouldn't give up - why would I? _I _had something to fight for.

And then the danger was gone, slinking away from me. I stood in front of Hiccup just to make sure, but the cowardly thing left and the threat was gone.

That's what I thought anyway. But now they come, the humans, weapons raised and yelling. Hiccup pushes me, he wants me to leave, but how can I? I must protect this little human, the strange Viking who gave me a name.

If I had been able to fly I never would have been aquatinted with Hiccup - he would have come back to an empty clearing and we would have both continued with our lives. I wonder if hiccup would have preferred it, had that happened. _I _am glad that events unfolded as they did; I lost my flight but found a friend. It was lonely before I met Hiccup. A dragon's life is, but when you are a rare kind of dragon as I am it is even worse.

And my flight isn't completely lost; Hiccup helps me soar in the air as I once did. And it's more fun with a friend; seeing his joy and excitement fills me with the same feelings. An experience that had become a routine part of my existence made exciting again, and it was wonderful. Hiccup often got it wrong in the beginning, and we would tumble and fall and collide with rocks. And I got it wrong at times too - I burnt him once; I forgot humans are not friends with fire as we are. But now we fly as one.

I need him. I'm not sure whether he needs me, so I make myself useful. I protect him, my friend Hiccup, to make sure he doesn't leave me. Not being able to fly I could stand, but Hiccup is something I've grown accustomed to having around. I would miss him should he stop wanting to see me.

So I knock the humans out of his path. I know they are likely coming for me but I can't take the chance of having them anywhere near my trusting defenceless human. A big human rushes at me and I pounce, pinning him to the floor. I will make an example of this one, hurt him to warn the others not to come near.

Hiccup is shouting. He doesn't want me to do this and so I won't. I stop, for Hiccup, but there are more humans, many many more and they rush at me. Hiccup is shouting again, imploring them all to stop but they don't listen and the yellow girl, who disliked me until I let her have a ride, holds Hiccup back.

They capture me. I know that Hiccup is one of a kind; I know that _these _humans won't cut me loose and set me free. I am left in a dark place but I settle down trying to make the best of it. Hiccup will come for me soon. Perhaps we will leave together like he wanted to before the yellow girl interrupted us. Hiccup likes the yellow girl, I can tell.

It's cold in here. Hiccup hasn't come yet, but I am content to wait. But what if he doesn't come? Did he like the yellow girl more than he liked me? Did he decide he wanted to stay with her and be her mate? She was a human like Hiccup and I was a dragon, the enemy of humans, so wouldn't it be natural for Hiccup to choose her over me?

Light. I was dragged towards it and I struggled uselessly. When we burst out into the sun they bound me roughly, yelling at me as they did, and then they lifted me onto a boat. I struggle but it makes no difference; I am trapped.

I see Hiccup standing alone, high above me. He watches and I know, just know, that my human is sad. I also know that Hiccup will do the right thing; that's what my human is best at.

The big human tells me to lead them home and calls me a devil. I know he means the nest but he is wrong. That nest is _not _my home. I am not an ordinary friendless dragon; my home is that clearing. That lonely clearing where I lost my flight and found a friend. That special clearing where Hiccup visits me, that clearing he and I return to after our flights together. That secret clearing that belongs to just me and my human. Home is where the heart is and my heart belonged in the place I met Hiccup.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you enjoyed it. Please review to tell me what you likeddidn't like and what I can improve on. _

_Thanks for reading, _


End file.
